Sekali Lagi! (Remake)
by Nagitsuya.kira13
Summary: Jika Keajaiban terjadi disini, aku akan menunjukkan saat ini juga. Pagi yang baru di mulai dan kata-kata yang belum pernah aku ucapkan : "Aku mencintaimu" dan "Jika Hidup kita bisa diulang, aku akan berada disisimu setiap waktu".


Sekali lagi!

...

Support Cast : Secret

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik Abang Kishimoto :'3 .

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine

.

.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning, Angst.

Rated : M (buat chapter ini aman ya)

Author : Nagitsuya

P/s :

Ini Remake dari FF aku yang judulnya One More Time, One More Chance, And Only One Love, di Screenplay. Mungkin saya lebih suka nulis dengan karakter anime jadi yang disitu tidak saya lanjutkan hehe,,,

Lagu One More Time, One More Chance

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Ket :

'…' untuk _inner_ / batin

"…" percakapan

=== ganti tempat/skip waktu

 _Italia_ / cetak miring flashback

.

.

.

Summary

Jika Keajaiban terjadi disini, aku akan menunjukkan saat ini juga. Pagi yang baru di mulai dan kata-kata yang belum pernah aku ucapkan : "Aku mencintaimu" dan "Jika Hidup kita bisa diulang, aku akan berada disisimu setiap waktu".

.

.

Enjoy

.

Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak bungsu dan tentu saja aku anak yang sangat di kekang oleh keluargaku bahkan oleh anikiku sendiri yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke walau aku memiliki 2 aniki tapi Uchiha Itachi—anikiku yang satunya, Dia sudah menikah dan tinggal terpisah dengan Kami, apa kalian merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh? Haha.. Sasuke nii-san dan Itachi nii-san itu sebenarnya saudara tiriku, Ayahnya menikah dengan Ayahku 5 tahun yang lalu. Merasa aneh? Haha tenang saja pernikahan antara sesama disini sudah legal kok. Tentu saja seharusnya namaku berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto, tapi rasanya sangat aneh..

Jadi biarkan saja aku memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Namikaze Naruto yah, dan satu hal lagi aku berumur 15 tahun, sedang merasakan jatuh cinta pada tetanggaku.. sejak kecil sampai sekarang tapi… ah itu kapan kapan saja aku ceritakan. Aku selalu menggodanya dengan memanggil namanya saja, haha.. padahal umurnya sama dengan Sasuke nii-san yah sekitar 20 tahun.

.

.

"Naru.. bangun sayang ini sudah pagi saatnya kau berangkat ke sekolah" Aku yakin itu suara Ayahku—ibu , tak mau menjadi anak yang durhaka aku langsung mendudukkan diriku diatas ranjang.

"Semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah, cepatlah bersiap dan kita akan sarapan bersama. Kau akan diantar oleh Sasuke" sudah mengucapkan itu Ayah langsung saja keluar kamarku, tentu saja dengan menutup pintunya.

Ku lirik jam di kamarku "jam 6.." gumamanku dan aku langsung saja ke bergegas mempersiapkan diriku untuk upacara Selamat datang murid baru di SMA Konoha, dengan malas ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

Sesuai mandi Aku langsung saja mengenakan segaram lengkap beserta dasinya, aku menatap bayanganku pada cermin di depanku dan memperhatikan rambutku. Aku lupa mengecetnya menjadi hitam haha, tak apa paling aku akan menjadi sorotan dengan rambutku yang secerah matahari terbit ini yang jelas ini adalah warna asli rambutku warisan dari Ayah. Aku tak mau menghilangkan warna ini, maka akan ku jelaskan kepada pihak Sekolah nantinya.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan ku lihat semua sudah berkumpul "Selamat pagi" sapaku pada semua dengan senyuman 5 jari andalanku, seperti biasa hanya Papa Minato yang menjawab Fugaku tou-san sibuk dengan membaca koran dan Sasuke nii-san malah menatapku dengan sinis entah kenapa dan malah melanjutkan kembali makannya, akupun tak ambil pusing langsung saja aku duduk di sebelah anikiku karena hanya itu satu satunya kursi kosong di meja makan.

.

.

"Papa Minato, Fugaku tou-san aku berangkat" ucapku pada keduanya, Anikiku sudah menunggu di mobil 10 menit yang lalu.

"Hati-hati Naru, jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tak dikenal setelah sekolah usai tunggu Anikimu menjemput jangan kemana-mana" itu Papa Minatoku.. see? Aku sudah 15 tahun bukan bocah seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku menyukai dimana aku di perhatikan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

"Jadilah Anak baik" ucap Fugaku tou-san dengan senyum tipisnya, aku membalas dengan mengangguk dan langsung berlari masuk menuju mobil di bagian depan.

.

.

"Nii-san.."

"Hm?"

"Gedung sekolah Naru kelewat"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tak usah masuk hari ini, lagian hanya menyambutan yang sangat membosankan saja"

"Eh? Tapi Nii-san, hari ini juga di bagi kel—"

"Sudah dengarkan saja aku" dengan menatapku tajam dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

Sebenarkan aku sangat penasaran, mau kemana Nii-san ini? Aduh aneh aneh saja.. aku lebih memilih membungkam dan melihat kesamping.

.

.

"To..

Naru…

Naruto..

Uchiha Naruto!"

Aku terkaget saat Aniki memanggil dengan nada membentak, ku tolehkan wajahku kearahnya dengan membulatkan mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai turunlah" lalu diapun turun, seketika aku membuka sabuk pengaman dan melihat sekeliling dulu sebelum keluar dari mobil tapi, Nii-san sudah mengetuk pintu kaca mobil dan akupun terpaksa langsung keluar.

"Simpan saja tasmu di mobil, ayo masuk.." aku langsung saja mengikuti perintahnya dan berjalan di belakangnya, sebenarnya ini dimana 'ah, sial' barusan kenapa aku harus ketiduran? Jadi aku tak tahu dimana ini 'sh*t'.

Nii-san menyuruh dengan isyarat agar aku duduk di sofa itu, duduk yah sekarang aku sedang duduk dan Nii-san berjalan menuju satu ruangan di dalam bangunan Rumah ini, sepertinya itu kamar.

Seorang Pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan berparas tampan keluar bersamaan dengan Nii-san, Nii-san duduk di sebelahku dan Pria itu berhadapan dengan Nii-san. Rambutnya merah dan matanya hijau seperti _Emerald_ , Kirei.. Aku berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Dia?" Pria itu menunjukku dan Nii-san hanya mengangguk aku langsung saja berdiri dan membungkuk padanya.

"Uchiha Naruto desu" akupun kembali terduduk dan Pria itu tersenyum padaku.

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Panggil saja Gaara Nii-chan atau kau bisa memanggilku master…

hahaha" ucapnya dengan tawa dan langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh Sasuke Nii-san.

'Dia marah?' aku melirik Nii-san takut takut dia mengamuk, Nii-san ini punya keanehan yaitu terlalu terobsesi dengan barang yang sudah iya anggap miliknya.

Jadi jika dia memiliki barang dan ada yang meminta barang itu, dia lebih baik merusaknya daripada memberikannya.

"Dia, adikku jangan Kurang ajar!"

"Ah, maafkan aku Suke. Hanya bercanda" masih dengan tawa di akhir kalimatnya

"Kemari" ucap Sasuke Nii-san dengan manarik tanganku dan secara reflek aku berdiri lalu mengikutinya masuk salah satu kamar di rumah ini.

"Pelan-pelan Suke, haha.." gumaman Gaara Nii-san sempat ku dengar.

'Ah apa maksudnya ya?'

Aku berjalan ke Ranjang, ku dudukan diriku disitu. Tidak menunggu lama Sasuke Nii-san menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

'Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dikunci ?'

"Err N-Nii-san.. ke-kenapa dikunci ?" Tanyaku ragu dan Sasuke Nii-san tak menjawab, dia mulai mendekatiku dengan ekspresi yang entah aku sendiri tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

'Oh, Tuhan semoga tak terjadi hal yang buruk'

"Apa kau masih memikirkan dia ?" Tanya Sasuke Nii-san

"Dia?"

"Sai"

"EHHH?!"

"Jawab saja"

"eum…" aku tampak bingung untuk menjawab apa, dan lihatlah ekspresi Sasuke Nii-san sudah seperti orang yang menunggu sembako #plak

Ah maksudku orang yang sangat menunggu jawaban.

"Masih N-nii-san.." Kuucapkan dengan nada pelan tentu saja dengan menundukkan kepalaku, tapi kenapa aku harus menundukkan kepalaku ?

Sasuke Nii-san meraih daguku dan dengan cepat Dia mencium bibirku… BLANK!

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, Dia mulai melumat bibirku. Menyesap dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu, setelah mulai sedikit tersadar aku mendorong tubuhnya. Sasuke Nii-san sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dan menatapku dengan lekat.

"Hahhh… hhaahh" nafasku tersenggal-senggal.

"Nii-san…?" Ku tatap Sasuke Nii-san dengan tatap menuntut alasan.

"Kau milikku"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"Err.. Maksudnya Nii-san?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo pulang" ucapnya lembut dan mengelus rambutku, ah.. perasaan saat bersama Sai Nii-san terasa, apa benar yang Sasuke Nii-san katakan waktu itu benar?.

' _Sasuke Nii-san duduk disebelahku dan berbisik "Sebenarnya perasaan Sai padamu hanya sebatas Kakak pada adiknya, lupakanlah" seketika aku mulai membatu disitu.'_

Setelah sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, akupun mengangguk dan mulai berdiri. Sasuke Nii-san menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang langsung sambut gelak tawa oleh Gaara Nii-san. Ehh? Tunggu.. 'kenapa dia tertawa?'.

"Sudah kubilang takkan bisa hahahaha" tawanya semakin keras saat aku dan Nii-san duduk di tempat semula, aku menatap Nii-san dan.. haish mukanya masam sekali.

"Aku dan Naruto pamit pulang"

"Hahaha.. hati hati dan Naruto jika kau ingin bermain kemari main saja, Nii-san akan sangat senang" tawanya berhenti dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Gaara Nii-san mengedipkan matanya ke arahku.

"Haha.. Gaara Nii-san ada ada saja" aku tak sanggup menahan tawaku, maksudku lihat saja ekspresi Gaara Nii-san barusan. Tampan sih tapi sayang dia konyol haha..

.

Sekarang aku sedang berbaring dalam kamarku tepatnya dikasur yang sejak 5 tahun lalu aku tiduri, aku memandang langit langit kamarku. Pikiranku mulai meluas dan aku mengingat kembali kejadian sewaktu di Rumah Gaara Nii-san, Sasuke Nii-san sungguh aneh disana.

Hahhh.. aku menghela nafasku dan langsung menutup mulutku

" _Menghela nafas bisa menghilangkan satu kebahagiaan,Naruto"_ aku mengingat kembali kata-kata Sai Nii-san tepatnya setahun yang lalu ia bilang begitu.

Aduh… Tuhan Kumohon jangan hilangkan satu kebahagiaanku.. huweee~

.

.

 _itsudemo sagashiteiruyo dokka ni kimi no sugata wo  
mukai no HOOMU rojiura no mado  
konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni_

Aku sedang duduk di sofa dengan Sasuke Nii-san hari ini adalah hari selasa sebenarnya tapi entah mengapa aku malas datang ke sekolah, haha..

Aku dan Nii-san sedang mendengarkan music melalu _earphone_ yang kami bagi sebelah sebelah, dan lagu yang Nii-san putar saat ini sangat mellow sekali..

 _negai ga moshimo kanau nara imasugu kimi no moto e  
dekinai koto wa mou nani mo nai  
subete kakete dakishimete miseru yo_

"Hyung.."

"Masayoshi Yamazaki - One More Time, One More Chance"

"Ehh?" aku menatapnya tak percaya dan dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut juga senyuman yang sangat manis.

 _itsudemo sagashiteshimau dokka ni kimi no egao wo  
kyuukou machi no fumikiri atari  
konna toko ni iru hazu mo nai noni  
inochi ga kurikaesu naraba nandomo kimi no moto e  
hoshii mono nado mou nani mo nai  
kimi no hoka ni taisetsu na mono nado_

"Eh? Sudah selesai ?"

Nii-san mengangguk dan seakan bertanya memangnya mengapa ?

"Sepertinya arti dari lagu ini sedih yah, Nii-san?" tatapku polos.

"Ha'i, sangat" dan Dia langsung menggambil ponselnya dan entah seperti sedang apa, tak lama Dia menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Itu artinya, baca saja" aku menatap layar ponselnya dan menggenggamnya sambil mulai membacanya.

 _jika aku kehilangan dirimu hatiku tak akan bisa maafkan_

 _betapa besar luka yang kurasa jika tak melihatmu lagi_

 _satu kali lagi kumohon musim engkau jangan berganti_

 _satu kali lagi tinggalkan waktu saat kita bersama_

 _saat jalan kita mulai tak sama aku ingin menyatukannya_

 _membuat cikat ku jadi berbeda tapi hati tak bisa dipaksa_

 _satu kesempetan lagi mengulang masa indah kita berdua_

 _satu kesempatan lagi namun takdir kita telah berbeda_

'Ehh?' ku baca lagi dan ku hayati arti dari lagu itu.

 _aku selalu mencari bayangmu bayang dirimu yang tak pernah kutemu_

 _baik di balik awan atau di balik bulan meski ku tau disana kau tak mungkin ada_

 _jika mimpiku bisa jadi nyata kumohon engkau berada disampingku_

 _menemani diriku di setiap hariku karena aku tak bisa jika tanpa pelukanmu_

 _sebagian orang mungkin bertahan melawan sepi kesendirian_

 _karena akan selalu ada bintang menemani di setiap malam_

 _one more time kumohon musim engkau jangan berganti_

 _one more time tinggalkan waktu saat kita bersama_

 _aku selalu mencari bayangmu, bayang dirimu yang tak pernah kutemu_

 _baik di alam mimpi atau di alam angan tapi tak pernah kutemukan_

 _engkau disana bila keajaiban datang padaku_

 _aku ingin bertemu dirimu kini saat ini juga, detik ini juga_

 _dan akan kukatakan aku cinta kepadamu_

Uhh.. mataku mulai memanas… sepertinya aku akan menangis, ini sedih sekali.

 _tapi musim akan tetap berlalu... secepat detak hati kita_

 _aku selalu mencari bayangmu bayang dirimu yang tak pernah kutemu_

 _di setiap jalan atau di rintik hujan meski kutahu disana kau tak mungkin ada_

 _jika mimpiku bisa jadi nyata kumohon engkau berada disampingku_

 _menemaniku diriku disetiap hariku karena aku tak bisa jika tanpa pelukmu_

 _aku selalu mencari bayangmu belahan jiwa yang selalu ku damba_

 _disetiap berita yang pernah aku baca tapi tak pernah kutemukan engkau disana_

 _bila keajaiban datang padaku ,aku ingin bertemu dirimu kini_

 _detik ini juga, pagi ini juga dan akan kukatakan aku cinta padamu_

 _aku selalu mencari dirimu senyuman indah yang telah lama kurindu_

 _di setiap kereta yang melintasi kota meski kutahu disana kau tak mungkin ada_

 _jika hidup ini bisa berulang aku akan kembali pada dirimu_

 _karena bagi diriku yang terpenting untukku tak ada yang lain selain_

 _bisa bersamamu_

'Sai Nii-san' aku mulai menangis setelah membacanya, ku letakkan ponsel Sasuke Nii-san di atas meja, dan tiba-tiba Nii-san memelukku dengan erat.

"Lupakan Dia Naru, Kumohon" sambil mengelus rambutku, aku baru berhenti menangis setelah 15 menit berlalu dan selama itu juga Sasuke Nii-san terus memelukku.

"Nii-san.."

"Yah, Sayang?"

"Papa Minato dan Fugaku Tou-san kemana ?"

"Naruto sudah kubilang panggil saja Papa Minato dengan Kaa-san. Ah, Nii-san lupa memberitahumu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan merawat nenek mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dan mereka bilang tolong sampaikan maaf mereka Karena tidak bisa memberitahumu"

"Tidak mau blee, Lalu?"

"Mungkin mereka akan kembali 3 bulan lagi"

"Huwaaaaa, lama sekali. Berarti hanya akan ada aku berdua dengan Nii-san dirumah ini?"

"Tentu" Dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"tak apakan? Narukan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi benar?"

"Eum! Tentu saja Naru bukan anak kecil lagi! Naruto sudah besar Nii-san!" ucapku dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan 'Aku akan membuat mereka bangga' akupun tersenyum puas setelah mengucapkannya.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini aku ke sekolah, aku duduk di bangku kelasku tetapnya di paling depan. Kelas masih sangat kosong tentu saja karena ini masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 7, sedangkan kelas masuk jam 7.10 karena seminggu pertama itu adalah perkenalan jadi mungkin untuk apa terlalu rajin datang pagi-pagi.

Tapi 5 menit lebih hanya berduduk saja akhirnya aku mulai berpikir 'kenapa tak kucoba duduk dibelakang? Selama di bangku smp aku selalu duduk di depan' akupun mulai berpindah tempat duduk ke tempat yang paling belakang di pojokkan kiri sebelah jendela.

Ku perhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela, untung saja kelas 1-1 terletak di lantai 3 jadi setidaknya pemandangan disini lumayan indah.

Lama kelamaan aku mulai terkantuk karena belum ada seorangpun di dalam kelas, dan..

.

.

Aku merasa ada yang menyentuh bibirku, yah aku mulai risih ingin rasanya kubuka mata ini tapi sungguh jika aku sudah tertidur aku agak sedikit sulit untuk dibangunkan kecuali dengan Papa Minato karena sungguh tidak mungkin mengantuk saja bisa membuatmu menjadi anak durhaka.

"Eung.." erangku, seketika aku merasakan sentuhannya menghilang.

Sela beberapa detik kemudian dia malah menyentuh leherku.

WHATHE HELL!

Ku bukakan mataku secara sekejap, dan seketika aku terkejut melihat wajah yang jaraknya hanya 10 cm dari wajahku ini.

Dia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan lihat dia hanya memasang senyum bodoh sembari duduk di bangku tepat di depanku.

"Kau menganggu tidurku!"

"Salah sendiri kau tertidur" ucapnya sangat santai tentu saja itu membuatku kesal.

Kupandangi sekelilingku, hooo.. ternyata sudah lumayan banyak orang disini. Ku lihat jam yang berada diatas whiteboard menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Pantas saja!

"Kau, kenapa bisa tertidur dengan posisi menompang dagu? Apa tidak berat?"

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya seketika memang wajah 'pertanyaan macam apa itu?'.

"Dengar yah, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Dan kau orang mesum! Jangan menyentuh bibir juga leherku lagi mengerti?!"

Dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak tentu saja semua orang di dalam kelas itu memandanginya tapi kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memarahinya karena sudah membuat kebisingan di pagi hari ini?.

"Dengar yah, Uchiha Naruto kau sedang berbicara dengan kakak pembimbingmu dan asal kau tau. Namaku Nara Shikamaru tingkat 3 tentu saja bukan orang mesum seperti yang kau ucapkan barusan"

Mendengarnya aku langsung kaget tentu saja aku tak tau kalau dia adalah kakak pembimbingku, kenapa? Karena aku baru masuk sekolah hari ini dan akupun tau jika aku kelas 1-1 setelah menelpon pihak sekolah kemarin.

Dan..

Sepertinya aku dalam bahaya, ketika melihat senyum yang amat mengerikan di bibirnya. Tunggu? Tau darimana namaku ? akukan tidak memakai nametag.

"Jika kau ingin tau kenapa aku mengetahui namamu? Itu sangat mudah karena setiap kali aku mengabsen hanya namamu yang tak ada keterangan. Dan kau baru datang di hari ke-3? Oh hebat sekali Uchiha."

Mendengar tuturannya seketika aku merinding, okey.. lebih baik aku tidak mencari-cari masalah dengannya.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi menanda pelajaran telah selesai dan diambil alih oleh kakak pembimbing selama 10 menit untuk menyampaikan informasi.

"Kali ini tidak ada informasi yang penting, untuk piket hari ini hanya Uchiha Naruto saja sendirian."

Seisi kelas langsung riuh dengan sorak karena mereka terbebas dari piket kelas, hey kelas ini luas..

' _seorang yang duduk tepat di depanku berbalik badan dan.._

" _Namamu siapa ?"_

" _Uchiha Naruto, kau?"_

" _Ohh, panggil saja aku Kiba"_

" _Halo Kiba, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Naruto"_

" _Kau tau Naruto kemarin, aku piket dan itu sangat mengerikan"_

" _Mengerikan?"_

" _Bayangkan saja walau hanya 25 siswa di setiap kelas dan kakak pembimbing itu pasti mencari-cari kesalahan kita, sehingga membuat jam piket yang biasanya 1-2 jam bisa mencapai 3 jam lebih. Tentu saja kemarin aku sampai rumah sore."_

 _Gurupun masuk kelas dan Kiba kembali menghadap ke depan'_

'Mati aku'

"Untuk yang lainnya silahkan keluar"

Tanpa disuruh 2xpun yang lainnya sudah keluar dan Kiba juga di melambaikan tangan padaku begitulah pula pandangannya seakan berbicara 'Semangat Kau bisa' tersenyum dan ia langsung keluar.

Menyisakan aku dan kakak pembimbing sialan itu. Lalu.. bagaimana jika Sasuke Nii-san menungguku terlalu lama? Bisa-bisa aku di ceramahi olehnya..

Tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung mengambil sapu dan mulai ku menyapu dari belakang kelas, kakak pembimbing itu hanya memperhatikanku dalam diam tentu saja itu membuatku merasa sangat risih ditatap seperti itu juga.. canggung.

Setalah 1 jam sudah berlalu akhirnya semua selesai, aku mulai mengemasi ranselku dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan kakak pembimbing itu yang sedari awal menatapku dari sana.

"Mau kemana?" dia menggenggam tanganku dan tentu saja langkahku terhenti.

"Aku udah selesai KA-!" ucapku terpotong.

BRUUUKK! Dia menarik tanganku dan melemparkannya kembali kedalam, tentu saja tubuhku ikut terbawa, suara itupun di karenakan aku yang terjatuh tenkena bangku dan uhh..

"AWWW!" ringisku, ini sakit sekali.

"I..Ittai…!" Sambil mengelus punggungku.

Aku belum berdiri dan aku takut menatapnya.

Walau samar tapi aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup, sial! Suara langkah terdengar mendekat, yang ku bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menunduk dalam diam, yah lebih baik begitu saja..

Kulihat dari bawah dia merunduk dan berjongkok tepat di depanku.

"Dengar! Jaga tingkahmu manis!" bentaknya disertakan dengan mencengkram daguku. Gzz!..

'Kumohon siapapun tolong aku'

Dia masih dengan posisinya ku coba untuk mendongkakkann wajahku dan menatap mata, tunggu? Wajahnya mendekat! 'Ah Tuhan bagaimana ini?'.

"Pulangnya hati-hati ne~"

"Eh?"

dia tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak rambutku dan berlalu pergi keluar kelas. Aku yang masih mematung hanya menatap punggungnya yang mulai menghilang.

.

"Naruto! Kemana saja kau?" omel Sasuke Nii-san saat aku datang dengan berlari, yah wajar saja dia marah soalnya dia pasti lelah menungguku.

"Maaf Nii-san, barusan Naru disuruh piket terlebih dahulu" sesalku dengan menundukkan kepala. Aku mendengar Sasuke Nii-san menghela napas.

"Masuklah, Ayo kita pulang dan kau dapat hukuman" langsung memasuki mobil dan aku hanya manganga. 'Hukuman?'

"Hukuman?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sekalian saran dan kritiknya yah, maaf kalau banyak Typo atau salah penulisan nama :') maklum ini remake.

Sama Minta saran dong siapa yang cocok jadi Kakaknya Naruto di Bulan dan Pohon Feng beserta pasangannya buat dia yah :D

Mnya ga muncul dulu ya /? #dikeroyok :'v

Sebagai salam terakhir, ripiunya ya~ :3


End file.
